User talk:Sik Dude/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page! Visit my archives! *1 *2 *3 Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Wonder Taco page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDIFan13 (Talk) 23:23, 27 January 2010 What? What disruptive edits? 23:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Tony Freeman noticed that Chris McLean and Jude Lizowski's voices sound exactly alike. Do you watch this show? If not, then stop revising his edit at once. Sik Dude 23:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Those two sound alike, but voiced by different people, consider this your first warning. Sik Dude 23:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Of course they sound alike they voice by the same person, I didn't think that was trivia 01:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but consider this as a warning; don't edit a page if you have not watched 6teen or Total Drama Island. Sik Dude 01:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I had watched 6teen or Total Drama. 03:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Then leave the article alone. Sik Dude 05:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No, Im not gonna leave it alone. 15:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I suggest you leave the article alone or you will be banned. Sik Dude 17:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You can't banned someone just because of a dissagreement. 20:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What I'm trying to say is that I want you to please don't start an edit war. Sik Dude 23:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) AstroCreep2010 - possibly 98.216.243.219? I saw that you recently banned the anonymous IP editor for one year for vandalizing some articles on the 6teen Wiki (particularly those for Jen Masterson http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jen_Masterson&diff=8887&oldid=8877 and Stone http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stone&diff=8888&oldid=8878) and for back-talking to those editors who undid his vandalism and told him to stop, and I wanted to thank you for that. Now, though, I noticed that AstroCreep2010 has reverted those articles back to the vandalized versions done by 98.216.243.219 http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stone&diff=8908&oldid=8906 http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jen_Masterson&diff=8909&oldid=8905 and I have had to undo those edits again. I have a suspicion that AstroCreep2010 and 98.216.243.219 are both the same editor and is insistent on continuing to vandalize this site, even after he was told to stop and was punished for his refusal to listen. Old School Fan 06:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You are not an Administrator "When an editor tells you to stop doing something, you do as they say and don't talk back as you did to my talk page. So therefore, until your attitude has changed, you are not allowed to edit pages on the 6teen Wiki" I do not want to sound rude but you are not an administrator, the contributor (98.216.243.219‎) has every right you do, you do not have the power to tell someone they can not edit pages and also the person has already been banned so telling them that they have been banned is not really necessary. AstroCreep2010 06:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be an admin soon, Astro, so I better see good contributions or you can kiss your account goodbye.Sik Dude 16:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Astro isn't vandalizing, he's adding useful information to pages. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 00:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Your asking the wrong guy. I'm not a b'crat... I think. Anyway, ask Webkinz or TDIFan. User:Ruin Cireela Ruin Cireela User_Talk:Ruin Cireela (Talk) 22:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Stop being such a douche Hey why dont you stop being a douche, and stop trying to talk to me like your better than me AstroCreep2010 16:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see some more edits from you, actually, in order for you to increase your chances of adminship. However, you may not threaten any users, such as you did with AstroCreep. I don't want to see any more of that. I have already warned Astro, and I would like it if you two put a stop to your fighting. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 23:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not actually threatning this user. I want him to stop picking fights and get along with the community. He knows good and well that he's not supposed to use words like that on the wiki. Sik Dude 01:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The word "pervert" is allowed. o.o --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 22:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...the word. You said it wasn't allowed here, but...it is. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 23:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I know, keep your tears to yourself. Sik Dude 23:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Blocked template You know Blocked and Banned templates are allowed on user pages. I actually saw other wikis that put them on a Banned user's profile. ZapSpit it out! 13:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Again, my power is too limited to give adminship to people, even though I see you've been quite active for the past few days. Ask Ryan. He has the bureaucrat powers. ZapSpit it out! 12:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship The above line states it all–I see Ryan gave you the reins of power. Congrats! Instances of Crying by Character I'm not sure whether this page is needed, but let's see what Stephen"Zap" has to say about it. P. S.: The character's name is Hiro, not Hito. Re: List of instances of crying by characters Sure, why not? I don't see anything wrong with creating that page since other wikis have instances of action by characters as well. ZapSpit it out! 11:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Rulebook May I add a couple of caveats to the Rulebook (i.e. "Unrelated content is acceptable if it is posted in a blog you have created")? Thanks. Sig: Dude, nice sig! I especially like the GIF. I didn't answer because I was gone on a camping trip Saturday and part of Sunday, but now I could answer. Feel free to do anything that promotes 6teen Wiki. ZapSpit it out! 18:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Green Ring I can't see the photo for "Green Ring." 'Kay, just though you should know. Have any plans on welcoming new users to this wiki? Because the default messages are now disabled. ZapSpit it out! 13:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Revision: Today, you reverted an edit with the comment "What does Caitlin have to do with his jobs?" In actuality, the edit stated that he quit his jobs because of her. This is true: He only quit two jobs, and he quit them in order to help Caitlin. MediaWIki:Community-corner Under the Important Blogs and Pages section on the MediaWiki:Community-corner, can you place the from the File:6teen.jpg|center|350px]] to the User blog:Stephen"Zap"/R.A.W.|R.A.W.]]? The wiki was acting like a piece of s*** yesterday. ZapSpit it out! 19:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: User Page Edit Actually, he can edit your page, and so long as he doesn't screw it up, it's okay. All he was doing was adding you to a category. Deck the Mall plot section Can you write out the plot section for Deck the Mall? It's very short and is in need of writing. ZapSpit it out! 00:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Chill (User page edits) Dude, chill out. Steve only wanted to add you to the appropriate category. He didn't hurt anything at all. Reminder template I like it. Not very bad at all. ZapSpit it out! 02:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Jen works out image Okay, I uploaded a image called Jen works out, but I don't know which episode it's actually from. ZapSpit it out! 00:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Relationship The Jude/Caitlin Relationship Fanon page what don't you want that page on here, truth is many fans of the show thought that both Jude and Caitlin are meant to be together, i was just helping making it for there fans you gonna block me for a week just cause i wrote you that message? thanks for the heads up, plus check out the fanonwikia on the new page i made @Sik Dude: I don't think you'll have any more problems with this guy. Can you write down the history for the Jonesy-Nikki Relationship and expand the Mandy article? ZapSpit it out! 02:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) What should I do with The N article? Should I move it to TeenNick or should I just delete it? ZapSpit it out! 01:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks! Congratulations on adminship. I was mainly cleaning up yesterday. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 23:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Infraction system response Okay. ZapSpit it out! 01:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Ring (Many Thanks). Thank you for the ring. What is it for? Well, it certainly helped me. Thanks! Here's one in return: }}